The Roomate
by l0v3ablepurple
Summary: A girl that actually didnt know her own feelings ...


**Virgin Mary**

Rent is a bitch. Paying for it, living on it. Even thinking about it makes me sick. I'm just a college student, second year, living off campus instead of campus. I needed a roommate, and that's what I did. I got a roommate. Just like any other person, I judged by papers. I thought I was getting a happy bubbly sweet girl who'd know not the get in my way named Sasha. Instead I got tall, lean, 6'2 guy named Sasha.

The name wasn't the disappointment. The real disappointment was that he is a sex addict. Girls didn't know how to keep their legs closed around him, and he didn't know how to stop seducing them. I mean I understand college kids like having wild parties, streaking and losing their virginity. But this guy brought home a girl every day. I'm just thankful he was respectful enough to bring them at night.

I walk out of my bedroom, and looked at the clock. 9:27 it read. Class started at 11:00 and I wanted to get there on time. I didn't want to fail because of tardiness.

I walk to the kitchen. I heard a faint laugh coming from the room, I ignored it. It's probably some girl Sasha brought home. He always brought blondes over. She probably saw her ditsy-self in the mirror. _Stupid Blondes._

I opened the fridge and took out an apple. I then heard another giggle, more loudly this time. I didn't want to go and shut them up, but it was too fucking annoying. Before I could make any movement, I heard the door open. I quickly ducked down the island before anyone can see me. Sasha and I had thing whenever he brought a girl home, I was not there.

That way he doesn't have to explain why there's another girl in the Apartment, and I don't have to hear the girl have an orgasm in the other room. And I was totally fine with it.

"But I was planning to stay longer." I heard her say in a sad tone. _Pathetic._

"I'll call you." Sasha's voice rushed, I peeked up and saw him kiss her on the cheek. I roll my eyes.

"Okay." I heard her melt into his foolish kiss. _Idiot_.

He looked around, probably to check if I was in sight. He sighed relief and went out escort her out.

When he came back, I was already on the couch legs up and everything.

"So who's she?" I asked, not really caring, but wanting to make some type of small talk.

He shrugged.

"Probably number 49?" I commented.

He smirked at me. I was hoping that he wouldn't have a smart remark, but you always knew this bastard would.

"Why are you jealous?"

I was totally disgusted. Ewwwwww!

"Not at all." I finally say, and rolled my eyes.

"You need to have sex." He said.

I spun my head around so fast my neck twisted a little. But my breathing hitched, because Sasha's face was right in front of me. 5 inches away. I felt a creep of blush tint my cheeks. I tried to cover it up, but I bet it was too late.

"Sex could loosen you up a little." He commented, my blue eyes meeting his brown.

"You've…got to…b-be joking." Damn I stuttered.

He smiled and walked away, leaving me there feeling like an idiot. I felt stupid for stuttering in front of him. But I felt even more stupid that he just walked away. He's the fucking worst roommate ever.

It was 10 minutes since that embarrassing moment; I was already in the bathroom. I was taking a shower, now 1 hour until class, and I was running late.

~()~

I hurried to class, pushing anyone in my way. I really don't care for anyone in this school except for my best friend, Lena. I bumped into someone, now I was a few feet away from Phycology.

I step one foot in, already spotting Lena. She was sitting next to my seat as usual. But some asshole was in my seat. And it wasn't any ordinary asshole in my seat; it was the chief asshole himself. I walked over to my seat; Lena was already under his phony spell. Staring dreamily, at something I don't find cute at all.

I cleared my throat. Sasha looked up. He put his signature smirk on, something girls found hot for some reason I didn't know.

"Virgin Mary," He started. What the hell? _Virgin Mary?_ That was low.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, trying my best to ignore the 'virgin Mary' thing.

"Nothing, just introducing myself to your friend."

"Best friend." I corrected.

"Yeah," He turned back to Lena. "Malaysia was it?"

"Lena." She corrected, but still under his spell no doubt.

I just pulled her to the side of the classroom. The teacher was late so I had time to talk to her.

"What was that back there?" I spat. She was suddenly out of the trance.

"What? I was just flirting with the boy!" she defended. Lena was someone who went after the boys, she got heartbroken once in her life so it was ok. She seemed like a strong girl, but I knew Sasha could break down those barriers. He just did.

"Well don't." I ordered. Sasha was only trouble, not to mention a pain in my ass.

"Why not? How do you even know him?"

"I don't." I said a little too harsh. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever don't worry." She insisted. I sighed and Lena went back to her seat. "Get out my seat" I spat to _him._ "So that's the way you ask?" he said smirking. "That's all you're gonna get so I advise you move" I retorted.

"Okay….. Virgin Mary" he said with that stupid ass smirk. He went to his seat and class started.

~0~

 **Twins**

Tonight was my night alone. Sasha had told me he was going out to the girl's house. That rarely happens so I decided to celebrate alone. I take a quick shower. I turned the faucet off and looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was damp and came down to my spine.

Since, I have the night alone so I decide to do what I've longing to do before I got a roommate. Walk naked around the house. I went straight to the door, it was slightly cracked open, but I opened it.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

My eyes were connected with sneakers. I didn't dare to look up, but I had to. I would look like idiot if I just ran away. But it isn't like as if I didn't look like an idiot. Wow, this is a moment when I thanked myself for shaving my pubic hairs. _God Blaire you're a fucktard._

I slowly looked up. Sasha was right there, staring at my head. Or when I look up, my face. I felt my face blush violently.

I wanted him to just walk away, but my luck with Sasha wasn't always high. Actually, everything I didn't want to happen always happened around him. So I knew bitch had to say something. He gave me an amusing smirk.

But then he just walked right past me and got something out of the bathroom. Leaving me in the hallway, standing there once again like an idiot. Just when I thought I was safe, he whispered in my ear on his way back.

"Nice twins by the way." You could practically hear the smile in his voice.

With that he walked away. I quickly ran in the bathroom for a towel. My back against the door, I then looked down at my'twins.'God he makes me sick.

 **Caught**

I just came back home from class and thanked God when I saw that Sasha wasn't there. It was getting late so I took a quick shower and decided to make myself something to eat. I was almost done with the pasta and the chicken was already out of the oven.

Just as I was putting the food on my plate Sasha came in with girl number 50. I took a quick glance at her. _Hmm a black hair girl. Not a blonde, I'm proud._ I saw them going into Sasha's room. Here it goes. I knew I wasn't supposed to be there but fuck it I didn't care. They were probably too busy knowing who should cave in first. A second later I heard a 50 gave out a roar of ecstasy. Her screams went on for a while, and I got fed up. I slammed my plate down onto the island. I instantly realized my mistake.

The screams in the other room stopped. I quickly hid behind island in the kitchen. I heard the door open.

"What was that?" 50 whispered to Sasha. She must've spotted the plate on the island, because I heard footsteps come close. It wasn't longer than 4 seconds she found my knees-to-chest behind the counter. She looked at Sasha.

"Mind telling me who the fuck this is?" She spat at him. "Are you dating someone?"

I was about to say something but Sasha beat me to it.

"No! Why would I do that her boobs are too small!"

 _Ok. That hurt._

"How do you know that her boobs are small?! Who's she?" 50 yelled. I hope the neighbors won't come out and look to see what's going on. I had to save him.

"I'm his cousin!" I say, she looked at me. I've been working on my poker face; hopefully she fell for whatever look that was my face. And she did.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She turned back to Sasha. "You never told me your cousin was visiting!"

I stood up, and looked Sasha. His face was a mixture of relief and confusion. He quickly changed it to his regular coolness.

"Oh I forgot." He walked over to me. His shirt was off. _God I hated him, but he did have a body of god._ He put his arm around me, and my cheeks turned pink.

"Megan, this is Blaire my cousin." He 'introduced' me.

She quickly shook my hand, and smiled. We all just stood there for a moment. Talked about awkward.

"Well, I just forgot that I was meeting someone at Starbucks! It was very nice to meet you Megan!" I say putting my coat on. "See you guys later."

And with that I went out the door, and quickly went to Lena's house.

~()~

I came back home two hours later. Hopefully that was enough time for 50 to be #1: either asleep in Sasha's bed, or #2: to be gone. I took it as number 2, because she walked out fully clothed, with Sasha behind her. Only with pants on, his perfect upper body showing. 50 smiled at me, I forced a smile back.

"Nice meeting you again, Blaineley!" She said walking out.

"Blaire!" I corrected, but she was already out the door.

Sasha closed the door behind her, and quickly turned to me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"First you like my boobs, then they're too small for you?" I commented.

"You really shouldn't be talking cousin." He smirked at me coming closer and closer.

"Don't change the subject." Was the only thin that came to mind.

"So virgin Mary's taking a stand?" he said touching my hair. Putting stands behind my ear. "I find that," He put his mouth close to my ear, "sexy."

I felt shiver down my spine. It suddenly got hot in the room.

"By the way," he removed himself from my ear and put his close to my face. Too close that if we were closer we would kiss.

"I don't like your twins, and love your twins." With that he walked away, leaving me hot. Was I actually feeling some type of way for Sasha? Fat fucking chance.

 **The Dream**

 _ **I moaned in pleasure as my lover rammed himself into me. I was sewating like crazy and I could tell as skin touched skin, so was he. I kept moaning in pleasure as he kept hitting my G-spot over and over again.**_

 _ **I dug my nails into his muscled back, as he thrusted harder and harder. Each thrust made me see stars and I didn't want it to stop.**_

" _ **Virgin Mary."**_

 _ **What the fuck? I opened my eyes and was greeted with Sasha's green ones. I was fucking Sasha Hibbert and I actually liked-no-loved it.**_

 _ **I shook as I reached the peak of my orgasm, letting a loud pleasurable moaning. He let out a groan that only turned me on more. He thrusted a few more times before he finally stopped and collapsed on me.**_

" _ **Virgin Mary."**_

 _ **Now was he just calling me that in my dream? Even in my dreams he's an asshole.**_

Then I felt my shoulder being violently shaken. Crap. Crap. Crap.

My eyes flew rapidly open, just to be connected with Sasha's Amber ones.

On instinct, I jumped away from him. My back hitting my headboard. His face moved from confusion to amusement.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I yelled at him. After that dream, and probably being watched over by Sasha for a while, spelled pervert with all letters capitalized.

"You were screaming," He commented. Please don't say what I think he was about to say. "And you're sweating, and breathing very-"

He paused and smirked.

"What?" I said bluntly, a little bit scared of what he might say. When talking to Sasha you never know what he might say.

"Virgin Mary had wet dream."

Oh shit. "No I didn't!" I lied through my teeth.

"Yeah you did." He nodded, "Who was it about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah you do! I know when someone has a wet dream." He said, "So who was it about?"

I knew I was caught, but he didn't know who. So that was good. "No one you know."

"C'mon Virgin Mary, I know everyone." He urged.

"Correction: You know every girl."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, why can't you just tell me his name?"

"…uh...Because it's none of your business!"

I got right out of bed. Damn I really was sweating. Horribly. I walked out the door to get ready for a shower, and to go out with Lena. We haven't really had real girl time for a while.

"Where are you going?" he followed me out the door.

"Out." I replied. Someone liked to be in someone's business.

"Can I come?" he asked. I turned around too fast, I almost fell of balance.

"Don't you have a girl to bang?"

"Not today."

"Why not today?"

"Because I want to peak in the life of Virgin Mary." He stated.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Alright so what are we doing today? Sipping herbal tea? Reading books?"

 _What does this guy think I am? Goth goodie-too-shoes?_ "Shopping." I replied.

 **Forever 21**

Lena, Sasha and I walked the streets of 42nd Street. Lena was drooling over Sasha, who was drooling over every girl that passed by, and I'm there annoyed over this drooling business.

Lena walked up to me, not without giving Sasha a quick glance.

"How come you never told me that he was your roommate?" She spat. I rolled my eyes.

"As your best friend, I have the right to know that my best friend is probably sleeping with a God." I felt vomit come up.

"Don't curse like that! I would never sleep with him!" I shot back. Why would she think that?

"But if I was his roommate, I would fuck him silly." She whispered to me.

I looked at her, very surprised, speeding up my pace. I wouldn't walk with her after that. She just practically cursed in my face with that one comment. Then again I felt my defensive walls build up. What was I getting defensive for?

"Alright," Sasha said, putting his arms around Lena and I, "Where to first, ladies? Victoria Secret?"

I pushed his arm off.

"No." I said, at the same time Lena said, "Yes."

I shot her a look that read, _what?_

"I need underwear." She whispered to me, low enough for only me to hear.

"Then go to bargain hunters or something!" I whispered back.

"Listen to your bestie Virgin Mary!" He pleaded. I looked around praying no one heard him say that. I looked back, to see both him and Lena giving me pleading looks.

"Fine."

~()~

Victoria Secret smelled of way-too-strong perfume that was probably the next thing. Lena instantly ran over to her size, leaving me and Sasha alone.

I looked around, trying not to look at him. Having a wet dream, and to be in a lingerie store in the same day seemed way too ironic.

"Hey, Virgin Mary," I heard Sasha call. I looked his way. He was holding a purple lace thong. "You should totally wear this. I might need something to look at when I don't have lady friends over."

I gave him a disgusted look. "As if!" I shot back, with more irritation than disgust. He put the underwear back, but not before checking out the cashier.

 **Matt**

I felt that it was a perfect night to go a bar. Sasha had a lady friend over, and I didn't want to stay cooped up in my room. I was going to Footprints. I walked straight over to the bar, I was thirsty, cause' I walked there.

"What can I get you?" The bartender said. He was surprisingly hot.

"Water."

" _Water?"_ He asked

"Water." I confirmed.

"Alright but only if you let me put everything you order on the house." He flirted

"Umm... Okay" and I flirted back.

He gave me my water.

"So what's your name, cutie?" He asked me. Just being called cute made me melt.

"Why won't you tell me first?" I answered his question with a question.

"A Challenge." He nodded, "Matthew."

"Blaire."

"Nice name."

"Cool name."

"So I get off my shift now, do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied.

We started walking out to the parking lot. Hmm he had a car; this guy is making nice progress. He took out his car keys, and his car beeped. It was a hybrid SUV. 50 points.

He opened the door for me. 20 points. I entered the car and it smelled of peppermint. 5 points. Damn he's already got 75 points just for one car.

We drove around town, getting to know each other. I noticed that he was a real fun guy, very flirtatious and he admitted that he can be a freak when he wanted to be. He's a good guy.

 **Boyfriend**

The next day I went over the same bar. And there Matthew was bartending. Ah, he looked so cute today. I was growing a school girl crush on him. He just had a cute personality, plus parts of his personality spelt 'Asshole' so he was evenly balanced. I stayed with Matthew until his work shift was over.

"Hey Blaire?" He asked me as he took off his apron.

"What's up?" I asked putting my elbows on the counter.

"Uh," He scratched the back of his head, and blushed a little. "Wouldyoulikebemygirlfriend?"

I had to take a second check. I knew what he said, but it was just I don't know. _Wait, Blaire you're not saying anything! You're hesitating! Say something!_

"But if you don't want to," he stammered.

"No! no! it just…" I started, "caught me by surprise! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"You do?" he asked like a nerd who just asked to prom, but in a hot way.

"Yeah…but we haven't been on a date yet." I stated.

"Oh yeah," he threw his apron to the side. "we're going on a date right now."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

 **Real Relations**

I've been going to the same bar for a few months, meeting Matthew. We even developed a strong relationship. And not just a regular boyfriend/girlfriend thing, we grew a little closer that. He almost became my second best friend.

"Hey Sunshine." He greeted me when I walked in the bar. I greeted him back with a kiss.

"What you up to?" I ask him.

"Nothing just working Sid's shift." Sid was Matthew's best friend/co-worker. They swap shifts more than we swap spit.

"Alright."

"So I have a question," He started.

"All ears." I say getting ready to listen to some smartass remark.

"Why haven't I seen your house, yet but you've seen mine." It was true he's never seen my house. I didn't want him barging in probably to see Sasha with some girl. Then I had to explain who Sasha was and why he was there. Nah-ah I didn't want that happening! But he had to see my house someday, I would want later than sooner, but he's going to want it to be sooner than later. Might as well.

"Fine."

He beamed, I held up one finger.

"But after work." I conditioned. He took off his apron, and rushed at my side, his hands on my hips with a pleading look in his eyes.

"What about Sid?" I asked, trying to find an excuse, so we can go later. But then it occurred to me that probably if we did later Sasha and his lady friend might be intimate.

"Alright let's go." I sighed, and we headed for his car.

~()~

We walked into my apartment; I decided that once we started up the steps that I should tell him.

"Uh…Matt?" I started as soon as my foot reached the step, but hi foot wasn't even on the step yet! Too early Blaire! TOO early!

"Hmm?"

"I should...Uh, tell you about my roommate." I said.

"What? Are you afraid she might flirt with me, or," he came closer to me, "that she'll just get jealous?"

He came so close that I wanted to kiss him right dead and there, but the hallways are type dirty, and look like a mental hospital. It's not where someone would want to kiss someone.

"My roommate is a guy." I stated bracing myself for the unexpected.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course not."

"Do you find him attractive?"

Damn he caught me there. "Nope!" I lied between my teeth. C'mon you and I both know that Sasha is hot.

"Oh alright lead the way." He put his hand out old style people used to do in the 1800's.

I put my keys in the lock, and unlocked the door. Hopefully, Sasha wouldn't have someone over. Or if I'm lucky, he won't be there at all.

Me and Matthew entered my apartment to find a relaxed Sasha in the couch watching TV. When he saw me he smirk, but when his eyes darted to Matthew alert sparked into his eyes. But he put on a quick smirk to cool it off.

"So, Vir- Blaire," _wow he actually used my actual name_ , "who's your friend?"

"Uh…Sasha Matt, Matt Sasha." I said putting my coat to the side. Finding something to do other than looking at the other people in the room was a great way to relief yourself from awkwardness.

"Hi." Matthew waved at Sasha. Sasha raised his eyebrow.

"Hi." He shot back instantly. I sat down next to Sasha on the couch, but I noticed that Matt didn't have somewhere to sit.

I was about to get up, but Sasha offered his seat before I could make a movement. He eyed Matthew suspiciously as he walked past him. I turned around and saw Sasha heading for his room.

"You don't have to leave." I offered.

"No, you _two_ have fun." He looked at Matt when he said two.

"Ok?" I said when Sasha was out of sight.

Matt put his arm around my shoulders. "And who was that?" He asked me suspiciously. I sighed and fell onto the couch.

"That, unfortunately, was my roommate." I mumbled as he sat on the couch next to me.

"Oh well since we're here…alone," before I could reply in some sort of way, we were kissing.

His tongue explored mine and I did the same. I felt like my body was on fire, the kiss was that passionate. My hands were running through his hair and his hands were at my sides.

His hands got lower and I instantly stopped. I pushed him back and he came right back.

"Stop it, Matt." I mumbled through his kisses.

"What?" He kissed me again and again.

"I said to stop." I said more firmly.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked as he broke our connection. He looked at me.

I rubbed my arms, "I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Oh," he looked at me for a while, "ok. That's fine."

"Ok." I said. The awkward silence thickened between us and jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Um…are you hungry or something? I could make you something..." I offered. He gave me a heart-warming smirk.

"Have you even cooked for someone other than yourself?" he asked playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know…so is that a yes?" I asked him smiling.

"Hmm…it's a sure." He said.

Matt and I had a good time that night, but he had to leave early. He had work tomorrow and I didn't want to keep him. The night was quite after he left which was heaven. I in the apartment by myself, without Sasha and his hang-ons screaming his name in the other room was just perfect.

Until of course he came home….

I was watching Keeping Up with the Kardashians and I heard the door open. I quickly ducked my head and tucked in my feet just in case he had a girl with him. I peeked from the couch and saw that he was by himself.

I put my head up and un-tucked my feet from the couch. Sasha put his coat up and walked over to the couch, and sat on the couch.

"No girl?" I say mockingly. "Big steps, Sasha. Big Steps"

"Its not as shocking as Virgin Mary actually bringing someone home...and it's a boy!" He mocked right back, "Did you actually have sex yet?"

I rolled my eyes. He always turned something calm into hell.

"No..." I said and got up from the couch.

"Oh..." he smirked, "he tried and you said no."

"How would you know that?"

"Because that's what guys want. Sex, it's pretty easy and once they know they won't get it-their gone." He said nodding his head.

I knew that he was just joking but I couldn't help but feel offended.

"You ass!" I said, feeling the tears in my eyes and I stormed out the room, leaving him there like an idiot.

I havent't talked to Sasha since that night. I avoided him everyday, and when he brought a girl over I was still out of sight. He insulted my relationship and it hurt me. So he'll feel the same way I did.

I told Lena about it.

"He said what?" Lena asked me surprised, as if she thought that Sasha was the most innocent child in the world. _Ugh.._

"Why do you sound so surprised? Sasha is the biggest dick you should know. He isn't worth even thinking about!" I ranted.

"But it is true though." she said and I shot her a dead glare. "Boys are in it for the fun sometimes-"

"Key word, Lena, sometimes."

"But that really doesn't mean that there are all different. Sooner or later, he'll get fed up and it wouldn't be pretty." she said and I took it in.

I sat there on her couch thinking about what she said. _Is it true?_ _Would Matt just leave me if I didn't give him what he wanted?_

 **Couldn't Keep Your Hands to Yourself**

It was Saturday morning and that meant I had a day to myself. Excluding Sasha from my mind of course, but I had it to myself. And that felt so satisfying.

I decided that I'd spend the day with my wonderful boyfriend, Matt.

I walked out of my room and to the phone, which was by the couch. Sasha was there, he was by the island in kitchen preparing breakfast. I ignored him and avoiding looking at him.

I dialed Matt's phone number and waited for him to anwser.

"Hello?" I heard Matt voice say, but it was a bit dreary.

"Matt? It's Blaire, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked him worried, from the corner of my eye I saw Sasha sucking on a spoon looking at me in interest.

"I'm just sick, I went to the doctor yesterday and I have pneumonia ." He said and sneezed. I felt bad for him, pneumonia seemed like some serious shit.

"Well you don't want me to come over and take care of you or something?" I asked him, just offereing. I wanted him to feel better.

"No, no that's alright-my mom's coming over and it won't be pretty." He mumbled and I smiled. Even when he's sick he's still pretty funny.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." I told him.

"Later."

I hung up and sighed. Sasha came and sat next to me and I instantly got up. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon your still ignoring me?" He asked furious. "I'm sorry ok?"

I didn't say anything to him, infact I didn't even look over at him. I just walked away like I didn't hear anything.

I decided to surprise Matt though. I looked up pneumonia, you could seruously die from this shit. And I really didn't know what I'd do without Matt. I loved him so much, I was just in love. He was one of my best friend and that was a very important thing to me.

I made some of my best chicken soup, I've been kinda famous for it. Well only from Lena and my dad, but you get the drift.

I left Sasha on the couch and went to Matt's house. I knocked on his door and waited with the soup in my hand. My hand rested on the door knob and it clicked. I turned the knob and the door opened. I walked in the house, closing the door behind me.

I heard sounds coming from rooms. They were muffled and did sound like pain. Was he in that much amunt of pain? I quickly followed and the sounds that led to the bedroom. And I wished I never did.

I felt my heart pop, and tears swelled in my eyes. I felt my knees weakend and my vision blurred.

 **Matt was fucking another bitch.**

"You motherfucker!" I yelled and they both jumped.

"Holy sh-" Matt yelled and started covering up the other girl. She looked at me in bewilderment. Matt knew he saw death in his eyes. "It's not what it looks like!"

 _That fucking line, really. That motherfucking line?_

Tears were violently coming down my face and I was shaking, I covered my mouth with the open hand.

"You bastard, you were really sick!" I yelled and threw the hot soup at him and heard both of them yell in pain. But I wasn't there to see them because I was out of that house.

I cried myself to my apartment. When I got to the door I couldn't even open the door, moving was too painful. I was still balling the idiotic tears.

When I succeeded in opening the door I moved to the couch. I heard a girl's moaning stop.

 _Fuck. Fuck no._

I didn't care that the girl stopped moaning and they were going to see me a wreck. I just stood by the island my hands on the counter and I stared as they walked out.

"Uh, Sasha who's this?" the girl number-I-don't-give-a-fuck said, cluelessly. "Are you really going to sleep with me and have a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he said looking at me, "she's my cousin. She's visting for the weekend."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and looked at me, "are you ok?"

 _Do I look ok to you, bitch?_

"Yeah, im fine." I probably looked like shit, my mascara running and hair a mess, god.

"Uh, Janice why don't I walk you out?" Sasha said. "Janice" nodded and he waked her to the door.

"I'll call you later." he said even though we both know that, that'll never happen. I heard the door close, and I cried harder. It sounded like when I slammed the door at Matt's house.

Sasha saw me crying and instantly walked over to me. He brought me into his arms and I cried harder and harder.

"You want to tell me what the fucker did?" He mumbled into my hair.

"He-he-he-...fucked a-another girl." I hiccuped still in his embrace.

Sasha put his head on mine and rubbed my back.

"Well you know what?"

I pulled away from him and took my head into his hands, and said, "Fuck him."

Right then and in there I looked him and I was hooked. His eyes, his skin, his nose, his lips. I felt the hunger from my depair and saddness come out. I needed him right now.

I kissed him passionately. He pulled away from me and looked at him confused and shamed.

"No." He said, pulling me away, my arms still in his hands.

"Why?" I asked him, brokenly.

"Becasue, your-your my roommate...my friend. I can't take advantage of you, not when your like..this." He told me, his eyes genuine.

I looked at him, finally seeing a different nature of him. Some type of Sasha that I didn't know was real at all, and with that...

My lips met his.

My tongue flicked against his, eager to return his attentions, my slender fingers pulling at his hair as I molded myself against him, wanting contact with every inch of his body.

My breathing came out raggedly as he kissed down my neck leaving little marks here and there on my skin.

I pulled at his clothes and he allowed me to pull his shirt over his head and press his lips to mine.

He reached behind my back pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra. Once the black lace was out of the way, Sasha kissed and sucked on my breasts while I writhed in pleasure beneath him

I've had never been touched like that before.

And at this time there was no turning around, from no until on Sasha Hibbert became my fuck buddy.


End file.
